You'll Think Of Me
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: A very sad ficlet about what Leah's goign throuhg when Sam leaves her for Emily. Very sad! Song by Keith Urban


**You'll Think of me**

_A Leah and Sam break-up story. What happens when Sam tells Leah that he's breaking up her, and starting a new life with Emily. From Leah's POV._

_**I woke up early this morning around 4am**_

_**With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate**_

_**I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep**_

_**But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake**_

_**Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms**_

_**I've been tryin' my best to get alone**_

_**But that's OK**_

_**There's nothing left to say, but**_

I cracked open a eyelid, and glared out of my window.

Stupid bright stars. Couldn't _they_ at least have the decency to let me sleep. I groaned and rolled my head to look at my clock.

4:02 AM

Great.

I pull the coveres up – maybe I can get rid of the light _and_ manage to smother myself all in one hit.

Stupid Sam. How could he do this to me? To us?

We were gonna get married.

Then I find out that he's seeing Emily – MY Emily – My COUSIN Emily – behind my back.

Yeah. That wasn't heart-breaking at all.

I'll get alone.

Once I run out of tears.

But it's alright, it's Ok. I'm gonna be OK.

There's nothing left to say, mean, I'm obviously not good enough for him. Not that the pst _5 years of my life_ weren't good enough for him.

NO, as soon as he sees her – Emily – he's off, in love with her.

It doesn't happen like that.

_**Take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take you memories I don't need 'em**_

_**Take your space and take your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater**_

'_**cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**in fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**but you'll think of me, you'll think of me**_

There was nothing left to do but kick him out.

I mean, his record collection was just taking up space – though it was fun reorganising it for him.

And all his memories – I don't need them anymore. Nor his bad excuses – his 'space' his 'freedom'. I gave him enough freedom to let him see Emily in his spare time, didn't I? How much 'freedom' was that?

But I'll have my just revenge. He'll think of me.

And he took the cat – I hated that thing. I think he secretly hated it as well, but at least he left the sweater – my sweater – that I bought for him as gift. I love that thing.

I'll feel a lot better, in the morning.

But he'll think of me.

And, the saddest part of that is, that that's the only reason why I'm living – because he'll think of me.

_**I went out driving trying to clear my head**_

_**I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left**_

_**I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this**_

_**And all the baggage that seems to still exist**_

_**It seems the only blessing I have left to my name**_

_**Is not knowing what we could have been**_

_**What we should have been**_

_**So**_

_**Oh someday baby, someday**_

I'll go driving instead, blow off some steam, clear my head. That's what I'll do.

I'll work out all the ruins that were once my emotions.

But I'm so tired of this! So tired of feeling like this – of feeling like crap!

Of all this baggage that's hanging around me, that won't go away.

The only real blessing is not loosing what I though we could have had later on it life – when were married, with kids.

What could have been.

What should have been.

But someday, someday,

_**Take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take you memories I don't need 'em**_

_**Take your space and take your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater**_

'_**cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**in fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**but you'll think of me, you'll think of me**_

He's gonna miss me fixing his record collection, gonna miss the freedom I let him have. He's gonna miss me, he's gonna think of me.

He's gonna remember me in this sweater, curled up in _his_ bed.

And when he does, I'll feel a whole lot better – cause he'll be thinking of me.

_**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind**_

_**Don't worry, I'll be fine**_

_**I'm gonna be alright**_

_**While you're sleeping with your pride**_

_**Wishing I could hold you tight**_

_**I'll be over you**_

_**And on with my life**_

Someday, I'm gonna cross his mind – but I'll be fine by then. I'll be perfectly fine.

I bet he's sleeping easy with his pride still intact – not even caring for mine.

I'll dream of him holding me, of him being with me again, but I'll be over him.

I'll be on with my life.

_**Take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take you memories I don't need 'em**_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater**_

'_**cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**in fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**but you'll think of me, you'll think of me**_

SO he can keep his stupid stuff and the damn cat.

I have no use for them.

I'm going to reinvent myself

Where he'll _have_ to think of me.

_**So, take your records, take your freedom**_

_**Take you memories I don't need 'em**_

_**Take your space and all your reasons**_

_**But you'll think of me**_

_**And take your cat and leave my sweater**_

'_**cause we have nothing left to weather**_

_**in fact I'll feel a whole lot better**_

_**but you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah**_

But until then, until that moment when _does_ think of me, I'll be missing his stupid record collection.

And all of his memories – memories of us.

And that stupid cat.

We have nothing left between us – I get that. Nothing left o deal with.

We are over.

_**And you're gonna think of me**_

But I'm still hanging out for that moment, when he looks up at me, crying, and realises that he was wrong.

That he's been thinking of me all along.


End file.
